User blog:Beelim/Time of War - Timelines factions
USA *Republican research is cheaper *First post-Renaissance wonder is built instantly, provided no other nation is building it also *Science techs are cheaper in the Renaissance, and continue to do so until the Modern Era (max) *Air units upgrade 25% cheaper *Recieve +3 Food, Timber, Metal, and Wealth for every non-Scout Barracks unit while they are not garrisoned Lakota *Gain resources whenever you kill enemy units *Can build buildings anywhere on the map as long as not within other players' spheres of influence *Taverns and Universities cannot be built, but library research costs Wealth: 2.5 Wealth to each 1 knowledge normally required. *Whenever you destroy an enemy library, you gain 1 technology in any library line, provided your opponent had researched more in that line than you. *Triple experience gained from battles in the Copper Age, and double from Bronze Age to Middle Ages. *Politics costs experience in lieu of knowledge Songhay *attrition damage protection *merchants are tougher and have enhanced line of sight *scavenge resources from fallen enemies Khmer/Siam *+food commerce cap *+1 additional city *war elephant combat bonus Toltec/Aztec/Mexico *more efficient scholars *units gain veterancy faster *units gain health from killing enemy units *+2 city limit *near-instantaneous upgrading of supply depots to villages Maya *Triple experience gained from battles in the Copper Age, and double from Bronze Age to Middle Ages. *First senate is free *Gain food from lumber posts *Conscript units have additional hitpoints *Scouts spawn from your barracks, and can move through forests Romans *Cheaper upgrading to cities *religious research 50% cheaper *all fort research costs are 33% cheaper, but 50% slower *Cheaper but weaker towers *Socialism research is cheaper Spain *Towers are cheaper but weaker (shared with "Catholic" nations) *Start with 1 Commerce researched *Free heavy ships spawn, 1 with Early Classical, 2 with Medieval, and 3 with Enlightenment, from the Early Classical to the Late Industrial. *Immune to happiness effects, ie you can build tonnes and tonnes of crap and get into many wars but you will not suffer dissent. Portugal *more efficient fishing boats *start with 1 commerce researched *better results from trading at markets *post-medieval, pre-industrial ships are faster, and have better LOS France *Towers are cheaper but weaker *Gunpowder-related technologies are free *Buildings where cavalry and tanks can be created are built faster, stronger and cheaper *Free spawning generals whenever their respective building is constructed *Artillery are tougher, faster, stronger Japan *more efficient fishing boats *cheaper forts *cities generate wealth *Ships consume less metal with each supply upgrade *infantry move faster Mongolia *attrition damage protection *increased pop cap *whenever a nobles' court is constructed, gain free archers (lasts only as long as it does not upgrade) China *Can build walls without requiring fort research *+2 city limit *Spawn 1 scholar with each university *villagers are created instantaneously *Authoritarian research is cheaper Norse *all whale spots are visible when you start a game *start with 1 science *spawn 1 general whenever a fort is built; *spawn heavy infantry from barracks whenever it is built *Authoritarian research is faster but costlier British *+wealth commerce cap *Ships have increased firing rate *Start with 1 Science researched *caravans create more wealth per trip Dutch *ships generate resource when not attacking or garrisoned *start with 1 science researched *merchants are faster, and also gather resources 100% faster *start with 1 market *Social research is faster but costlier Germans *cheaper upgrading to cities *+1 commerce, +1 science *Architecture free, metalworking cheaper. *no happiness impact from university research *Republican research is faster but costlier Arabs *more efficient fishing boats *scavenge resources from fallen enemies *cheaper spies *can build anywhere not claimed by a hostile or neutral faction Egyptians *+food commerce cap *scavenge resources from dead foes *granary-based research is free *start any game with a temple *experience is gained with each religious upgrade Turks *scavenge resources from fallen enemies *free artillery units per forge built *artillery upgrades are cheaper *archery units do not increase in range per upgrade, but instead deal more damage. Persians/Safavids/Afsharid *Redcued cost for upgrading to cities *scavenge resources from fallen enemies *free archers/infantry whenever a barracks is built *cheap farms, but no access to agricultural technologies. Category:Blog posts